Take Care
by hopefulheart108
Summary: Equestria Girls. Since Applejack's suppose to be the chaperone in the first place, she'll take Scootaloo to the zoo. Oh, and Fluttershy's coming too.


The reason why she was here was because Applejack felt bad for Scootaloo and it wouldn't hurt to hang out with Fluttershy either. You see, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo planned to go to the zoo for a report instead of going to the library, but Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle gotten sick with a cold, os it's Scootaloo's responsibility to get some 'notes', or rather photos of the information boards.

Why was Applejack with her in the first place? She was suppose to be the chaperone in the first place when there were three of them, but Applejack still felt like it was responsibility to look after Scootaloo in the zoo. As for Fluttershy being there, she just happily volunteered because she wants to check up on the animals, and you know, talk to them. Hopefully, no one looks at her as if she was insane for talking to the animals like they were people.

Anyway, upon arriving at the zoo, Scootaloo was excited, taking pictures of the animals with her phone.

"Aren't you suppose to go to the aquarium? You guys are suppose to be researching jellyfish." Applejack said with a little smirk on her lips.

Scootaloo sheepishly smile until Fluttershy defended her, "There' nothing wrong with a little detour, Applejack."

"Yeah." Scootaloo agreed.

Looking at the two's big, sparkling eyes begging that they should, Applejack gave in and said, "Alright, you two."

The two let out a little squeal and ran off to the nearby exhibit.

Applejack find herself smiling, watching these two having the time of their life.

"Fluttershy, look! Look!" Scootaloo was practically bouncing in place, staring at the somewhat annoyed tigers. "There's a bunch of tiger!"

"It's called a streak' or an 'ambush' of tigers, Scootaloo." Fluttershy corrected her on. "Wild tigers don't normally hunt in groups, but in environments like zoos, they do."

"Shouldn't you be learning about jellyfish instead of tigers?" Applejack reminded Scootaloo, still with a bit of a smirk.

Scootaloo sighed.

"What's the matter, Scootaloo?" Fluttershy asked.

"What's so exciting about jellyfish?" Scootaloo pouted, looking at the two. "The only reason why we have to do a paper about jellyfish is because our teacher made us when we couldn't choose between tigers, lions, or bears."

"Well, I'm certain there's something exciting about jellyfish if you _learn_ about them." Applejack said, emphasizing 'learn' for the younger one.

Scootaloo let out a long, tired sigh, but went to the aquarium with Fluttershy and Applejack following behind her.

She didn't even readied her camera phone, staring at one of the plaques instead of the actual creature itself.

"Come on, Scootaloo." Fluttershy almost cooed, resting her hand on her shoulder. "Jellyfishes are actually quite interesting, Did you know that jellyfishes, or sea jellies, can be eaten?"

"Eaten? Who wants to eat a jellyfish?"

"Some Asian countries. From what I heard, with certain types of jellyfishes, they're pressed and salted."

"Ew!" Scootaloo stick out her tongue in disgust. "Aren't you gross out by that?"

"Really? What else do you know about them?"

"Well, they're the oldest multi-organ animal group since they're existed for 500 million or possibly 700 million years."

Scootaloo's jaw dropped. "What?"

"There's even a species that might be considered immortal if they're not eaten."

"How is that possible?!"

"You see..."

Applejack kind of drown out the conversation by putting on her headphones to listen to some music. She knows that this will take a while. As Applejack waits, she found herself glancing at the two, smiling at their joy.

The calm, jazzy music from her headphones made her feel relax, deciding to wander off deeper into the aquarium. With her hands stuffed into her pockets, Applejack look around the displays, trying to find something interesting.

There were fishes and other marine life she was familiar with, like starfish, octopi, squids, shrimps, calms (it's starting to sound like a restaurant here), etc. Then there was a little group of creatures she didn't recognize.

Approaching the tank, Applejack squinted her eyes. They look like floating, clear slugs with tiny wings and heads shaped like a cat's. They were so clear that she could see their organs. They have this kind of creepy but cute charm about them that Applejack doesn't exactly understand herself. The little sea creatures simply float around.

"Sea angels." Applejack read their sign. _I guess they kind of look like angels._

Then she notice the pink and yellow person besides her side.

"Fluttershy, how's Scootaloo?" Applejack asked, lowering her headphones.

Her headphones gave off music just soft enough for the two of them.

"Just wonderful. She says she has enough information for the report." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"I can imagine that." Applejack murmured.

Fluttershy happily stared at the group of sea angels, looking almost like a tail-wagging puppy. Applejack look in comfort at the sight.

She slowly inch her way towards Fluttershy. Their shoulders were slightly touching.

"Applejack," Fluttershy's voice caught her attention. "Do you think we can do this again?"

"Take Scootaloo to the zoo?"

"No, um," Fluttershy gently held Applejack's hand for a moment. "Hanging out together. Just the two of us."

Green eyes widen. "You mean dating?"

Pink dusted upon her yellow skin. "Yes. I guess I just like the thought of us... you know, together."

Now there's some pink decorating orange cheeks. "Really?"

"I'll understand if you don't want to."

"No! No." Applejack shook her head. "I want to give it a try. I wouldn't mind going out with you." She smiled widely

Two pairs of cheeks brighten until they heard, "Okay! Let's go back home."

Scootaloo approaches the two, holding three jellyfish plushies in her arms. "I got a present for me, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom."

"What? Nothing for us?" Applejack lightly teased.

"Well, I don't have a job-"

"I'm joking, Scootaloo." Applejack tousled up Scootaloo's hair, causing her to giggle. "Let's go home, you guys."

"Alright!"

Scootaloo ran in front of them as Fluttershy and Applejack walk side by side next to each other. Though she knows that she might be rushing it, a little thought came up in her head that causes her to blush.

 _I wonder if we look a family together._

* * *

AN: Animal facts brought to you by the internet.


End file.
